resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Bryce Canyon (level)/Transcript
Cutscene: Three More Down The Liberty Defense Towers activate, moving to lock onto their targets. *'Nathan Hale radio:' North tower coming online now. *'Benjamin Warner radio:' South tower, online. *'Richard Blake radio:' You're clear to engage. A second's pause, and then the gun emplacements on both towers open fire on the Chimeran Fleet in the distance. Numerous Chimeran fighters and the other smaller ships are blasted out of the sky in the crossfire. One of the Cylindrical Ships been hit and collides with a battleship, causing it to list badly to the right. The damaged battleship collides with another battleship on the right, destroying them both. A third Chimeran battleship is destroyed by the gunfire. The guns stop shooting as the remaining ships retreat. The scene fades out. When it returns, Hale is stood on a landing platform, watching a VTOL land. *'Major Richard Blake radio:' Job well done, Lieutenant. The rest of the fleet is breaking off course. We're emergency evac-ing you back to base. You're four hours overdue for inhibitor treatment. *'Nathan Hale:' I'm sorry, sir. I'm taking a squad to Bryce Canyon to extract Malikov. *'Major Richard Blake radio:' This isn't a debate, Lieutenant! I won't sacrifice a Sentinel leader for a scientist! You're going back to base and that's- turns off his radio Hale boards the VTOL and looks at the Black Ops squad onboard. *'Nathan Hale:' If any of you want to leave, get out now. soldier moves. Hale turns to the VTOL's pilot. Destination is Station Genesis, Bryce Canyon. The scene cuts to black. When it returns, the VTOL is heading towards Station Genesis. The Chimeran flagship is hanging overhead nearby. SPRA Station Genesis Bryce Canyon, Utah May 15, 1953 5:42 PM *'VTOL pilot:' We have visual on Station Genesis. Approaching LZ. *'Nathan Hale:' Black Ops That's their lead ship - the one that got past us at Twin Falls. *'Black Ops:' Must've been loaded. Check it out - ground's crawling with Chimera. VTOL is hit by gunfire from the ground. Alarms blare onboard. *'VTOL Pilot:' Landing zone is hot! I can't get any closer! *'Nathan Hale:' Bring her down! We'll go in from here! to black. Gameplay Hale arms himself with an L23 Fareye and takes up position on the VTOL, sniping at the Chimera shooting at ground level. *'VTOL Pilot:' Sir, we can't land until the LZ is secure. See if you can clear them out from here! Hale starts shooting at the Chimera (primatily hybrids) on the ground, concentrating on those positioned on the landing platform *'VTOL Pilot:' Patrol drones, inbound! *'Nathan Hale:' I got 'em. The VTOL turns in midair to allow Hale a better shooting position to take out the drones. *'VTOL Pilot:' We're in position. Sir, they're all yours. When the drones and enough of the hybrids have been killed, the remaining Chimera break and run. *'Nathan Hale:' I need a clip. *'Black Ops:' Copy that. Hale continues to shoot as they retreat, taking out several more. *'VTOL Pilot:' Look at'em run. Alright, LZ is secure; bringing her down! The VTOL descends to the landing platform and Hale and the Black Ops squad disembark, making for a staircase down at the right of the platform, heading after the Chimera. The VTOL begins to take off *'VTOL Pilot:' I'll pull back to the south ridge. Squawk in when you need a lift. *'Black Ops:' Copy that. Let's move. Hale and his squad reach ground level and start heading north in the direction of Station Genesis *'Black Ops 1:' If Malikov's alive, he doesn't have long, sir! *'Nathan Hale:' Scan all emergency frequencies. We don't leave until we find him. *'Black Ops 1:' Yes, sir. Hale and the Black Ops move up, group of drones and hybrids appears from the cliff. *'Black Ops 1:' Contact! Hold your ground! They're fending off Chimera and Drones ambushes as they head up the hill *'Black Ops 1:' They're on the move. Push forward. They're coming to an open area where hybrids are holding defensive positions. The soldiers move in to engage and a full-scale battle ensues. *'Black Ops 1:' They're closing in! Get to cover! Hale Sir, we need covering fire! Hale opens fire with the Fareye, sniping down hybrids and allowing the soldiers to move up *'Black Ops 2:' Nice shooting, LT! goes racing past him Chameleon! *'Black Ops 1:' Fire! FIRE! *'Black Ops 2:' Clear! We got it. Hale takes out a pair of Chameleons that try to attack him. When enough Chimera have fallen, the hybrids retreat back into a cave behind the open area. *'Black Ops 3: '''I've got a signal on emergency channel two! It's X-Ray squad twelve requesting air support! *'Black Ops 1:' Tell 'em backup's on the way. ''Hale and the Black Ops give pursuit, entering the cave and quickly eliminating the surviving hybrids. *'Black Ops 1:' This way, into the cave. However, further progress is blocked by a rockfall over the exit. *'Black Ops 1:' Hold up! They're on the other side! Suddenly, the exit is cleared and two Ravagers enter the cave. *'Black Ops 2:' FALL BACK! *'Black Ops 3: '''RAVAGERS! ''Hale and the soldiers dispatch the Ravagers and another batch of Hybrids. *'Black Ops 1:' They're down! We get 'em! Hale and Black Ops move out of the cave back into the open. *'Black Ops 3:' Sir, we need you on the line! As they move up, they come across the bodies of several scientists. *'Black Ops 1:' Dammit! They're gone! Ravagers took 'em. Check those bodies. See, if any of them are Malikov! *'Black Ops 2:' Negative. No Malikov. *'Black Ops 1:' Alright, we keep moving. Let's go, entrance is through the cave. Hale and the soldiers move up, stopping outside the entrance to another cave. *'Black Ops 1:' Let's move! Fall in behind the Lieutenant! Hale enters the cave, with the Black Ops behind him...and almost walks straight into a squad of Chimera coming the other way. The SRPA troops retreat and take defensive positions, engaging the Chimera as they emerge from the cave. *'Black Ops 1:' We got 'em! Once all the Chimera (a squad of Hybrids led by a pair of Ravagers) are killed, Hale and the Black Ops enter and ''move through the cave, which is infested with Spinners and Grim cocoons.'' *'''Black Ops 1: All clear. Let's move. *'Black Ops 2:' We got fresh cocoons here. You think this was X-Ray 12? The soldiers exit the cave and head up a small hill, but Hale falls back slightly; something is wrong. *'Daedalus (telepathically):' Leave now. Order your men to go. This place does not belong to you! Hale shakes it off and joins his squad at the top of the hill; they are looking down at the entrance to Station Genesis. A small group of Black Ops are fighting a losing battle against the Chimeran defenders on the bridge to the structure. *'Black Ops 1:' The Chimera have the positional advantage. We can't take the bridge without air support. *'Nathan Hale:' We have to split up. (to Victor Four) Victor 4, you come with me. We're gonna to find another path inside. (to the rest of the Black Ops) Everyone else move to the bridge and keep the Chimera bottled in. *'Black Ops 1:' Yes, sir. squad move to join the battle on the bridge. Hale spots a tunnel to the right in the distance That walkway leads straight into the rock. Follow me. We have to find a way to get to it. *'Victor Four:' I got you covered, sir! and Victor Four head down a tunnel to the right, coming into a large cave with a great pit in the centre. A strange shrieking can be heard from the pit What the hell is that? *'Nathan Hale:' Leapers. You're going to want a fresh clip. The Leapers clamber up the pit and from the cave's exit, attacking Hale and kill Victor Four. After a length battle, Hale move towards the cave's exit, having killed all the Leapers. Hale proceeds alone as the tunnel changes from being formed of carved rock to Chimeran structure. He is now in the tunnel he saw from the bridge; the battle outside the entrance can be seen raging in the distance. *'Black Ops 1 Radio:' Lieutenant Hale, we're losing ground down here! We need that flank support ASAP or we're gonna lose the bridge! Hale enters a large room, takes out a squad of Hybrids and two Ravagers inside, then exits, coming into a long corridor. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov Radio:' Lieutenant Hale, can you hear me!? This is Malikov! My escort has been decimated! Lieutenant, we are nearing the core of the tower. You must hurry. He is already here! It is urgent we reach the core first. As he enters the corridor, the door ahead of him opens on its own. Hale quickly shoots two Chameleon, killing them both. Once they are dead, Hale moves up, coming to an elevator overlooking the bridge battle. Hale picks up a HVAP Wraith next to a soldier who was ripped in half by one of the Chameleon earlier and boards the elevator, which descends. *'Black Ops 1:' We got them flanked! Move up! *'Black Ops 2:' Keep the heat on 'em! Hale exits, now behind the Chimera positions on the bridge and opens fire, taking out the Chimera defenders and four Attack Drones on the bridge. *'Black Ops 2:' We got 'em! *'Black Ops 1:' Bridge secured. Helluva play, Lieutanant. Once all the Chimera and the Attack Drones on the bridge have been taken out, they move forward towards the elevator. *'Black Ops 1:' We've got movement on the elevator. Move into position. *'Black Ops 3:' Open fire! Another squad of Hybrids emerge from inside the facilty, but Hale and the squad quickly take them out. *'Black Ops 1:' Area secure. Move into the elevator. Once the Hybrids are dead, Hale and the soldiers enter Station Genesis, taking the elevator down to the facility. *'Nathan Hale:' Command, this is Echo One. We've just entered Station Genesis. Malikov is alive. *'Richard Blake Radio:' We copy you, Echo One. Now get the doctor out of there. There's a bird on the way! Hale and the soldiers exit the elevator as it reaches the bottom, and come under attack from Steelheads. *'Black Ops 1:' We got contact! *'Black Ops 2:' They've got Augers! Keep moving! Keep moving! *'Black Ops 3:' Bottle 'em up! Keep the heat on the exit! *'Black Ops 1:' Targets down. Move in. Malikov's inside here somewhere! *'Black Ops 2:' Somebody grab an Auger. Gonna need it inside the tubes. The team move up, take out the Steelheads and proceed into another corridor. They find the bodies of several more scientists and SRPA personnel, that look to have been torn apart. *'Black Ops 2:' These guys were Yankee Company - Malikov's escort. They must have come through here. a strange shrieking can be heard in the distance What was that!? *'Black Ops 1:' I heard it too. Hale and the soldiers turn right, down another corridor, encountering more Chimera. Eventually they come to a T-junction; to the left is an elevator, but it is locked. A length of cables extend from the elevator down another corridor to the right. *'Black Ops 1:' the elevator They must have gone this way. That's one of Malikov's team in there. Door's not working. How do we get in there? *'Black Ops 2:' There's a cable leading up to the door. We find where it goes, we'll get the power back on. Hale and the Black Ops follow the cable down a network of corridors, dealing with several patrols of Hybrids and Steelheads. *'Daedalus telepathically:' Turn back. You are too late. You are leading your men to their deaths! *'Black Ops 1:' You sure we're going the right way, Lieutenant? *'Nathan Hale:' Yeah, I'm sure. Won't be much further now. Eventually, they come to a dead end corridor; the cable leads to a control panel at the end. *'Black Ops 1:' That's gotta be the power switch. Stay alert. They might ambush us as soon as we turn it on! Hale turns the switch and there is an audible hum of power. Cutscene *'Black Ops 2:' Looks like we're in business! *'Scientist:' Hurry! It's out here! Let me in! It's coming! *'Black Ops 1:' Sir, there's something outside! horrified What the hell is that? Through the glass walls of the corridor, Hale and the soldiers see a injured scientist being chased by a large swarm of insectoid creatures. The scientist tries to run, but the swarm surrounds him and tears him apart, splattering flesh and organs on the corridor's outside wall. Looking for fresh prey, the Swarm begins to move towards an air vent leading inside the corridor. Gameplay *'Black Ops 1:' It's too late. We halta move! *'Black Ops 2:' It's coming through the vents! killed by the Swarm as it enters the vents. Hale and the other soldiers turn and run for their lives *'Black Ops 3:' Which way do we go!? *'Black Ops 1:' Follow the cable! Get back to the elevator! Shoot it! Keep shooting! Slow it down! Keep the heat on it and fall back! *'Black Ops 3:' Shit, it's right behind us! killed *'Black Ops 1:' This way! Don't stop! DON'T STOP! Through here, come on! Hale and the remaining Black Ops run back the way they came, periodically turning and stopping to shoot at the Swarm, slowing its advance. However, most of the soldiers are run down and killed; only Hale and Black Ops 1 make it back to the elevator. Hale gets inside, but Black Ops 1 remains outside, shooting at the Swarm. *'Nathan Hale:' Pull back, soldier! MOVE! *'Black Ops 1:' It's almost dead! *'Nathan Hale:' This way! NOW! *'Black Ops 1:' I can finish it off! in agony as the Swarm surrounds him The Swarm tears Black Ops 1 apart, then throws itself at the elevator, trying to get to Hale; however, it can't get through the door. Beaten for the moment, it retreats as the elevator begins to ascend.' *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Hale, come in! We're inbound to your position! Haymaker's gonna lend support, but we gotta make one hell of a quick exit. *'Nathan Hale:' Copy that. I'll see you at the LZ. ''X-Ray units ''Echo One to all X-Ray units; evac to the surface immediately. Leave Malikov to me. There's a bird inbound and we're gonna need a clean LZ! Do you copy? *'X-Ray One Radio:' Five by five, Echo. Moving out now. We'll hold the LZ until our bird's on the ground! *'Richard Blake Radio:' Command to Echo One, I need you and the doctor out of there, ASAP. Every military facility coast to coast is smoking, and the perimeter's not gonna take another full assault! The only play left is to out think these bastard,s and unfortunately Malikov's the best chance we've got. *'Nathan Hale:' Copy that, Command. I'll get him out. ''Hale enters another corridor, only to have the Swarm enter from an airvent ahead of him. He retreats to safety behind a closed door, waits for the Swarm to retreat, then runs down the corridor. The Swarm pursues him for a moment, but he manages to outrun it and get to safety. Cutscene Hale enters a sealed control room. Inside is Malikov; as Hale enters, a blast door concealing a chamber behind the control room raises; inside the chamber is Daedalus, meddling with the tower's controls. *'Nathan Hale:' Doctor Malikov? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Nathan, thank God! We must hurry! I was unable to destroy the controls... I could not stop him... He's going to activate it! At this, Daedalus, realizing who is behind him, turns and addresses Hale and Malikov. *'Daedalus:' Such arrogance... to think that we are a disease to be destroyed... when in fact we are the evolution of man. You think this planet is your birthright, but it was first ours... It was ours ages before you walked upright, and now it shall be once more! this point, Hale's vision begins to blur Soon, your skies will shine with our stars, and the Earth shall tremble. Only then will you know what it means to truly suffer... Hale blacks out and then collapse to the floor. When he regains consciousness, Malikov is standing over him and helps him up. There is no sign of Daedalus. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' You are overdue for inhibitor treatment, Nathan. You have become vulnerable. *'Nathan Hale:' He left us alive... Why? Dr. Fyodor Malikov: (uneasily) Come, we must move quickly... I will explain as we go. Gameplay Malikov exits the control room through a door to the right. Hale follows him. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' There is one more excavated tower outside the perimeter. It is imperative we reach it immediately. Do you have air transportation? *'Nathan Hale:' Two birds, but we have to move now. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' If I can get inside the tower, I might still be able to stop it. Hale and Malikov head down a winding corridor, turning left and right, finally coming to a chamber full of strange, unidentified Chimeran creatures sealed inside transparent glass pods. As they come to a locked door at the end of the chamber, Malikov works on the door, while Hale observes the strange creatures. *'Nathan Hale:' Are these some new form of Chimera? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' No, they are a very old form of Chimera. I believe they are the original species in its purest form. It was these creatures, these "Pure Chimera", that were the basis of my research. My earlier experiments in Russia... the "Cloven" you call them... I was unable to perfect the process... But that is a long story. We must keep moving now. with the door controls I have encrypted the door locks. That should slow them down. The door opens. Malikov and Hale step through, Hale picking up a Fareye on the way through. Malikov locks the door behind them. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' There is an elevator ahead of us! It is our only way out from here! Nathan, Up there! Hale and Malikov look forward at the end of the walkway they are now on, there is an elevator with first squad of Hybrids. ''Hale and Malikov start shooting, killing three hybrids.'' *'''Dr. Fyodor Malikov: Quickly! There are coming! Another elevator from the second squad of Hybrids, aided by two Ravagers has just disembarked. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Watch out, Nathan! Hale and Malikov continue shooting, quickly taking out the rest of the Chimera. *'Nathan Hale:' That's all of 'em. (jovially) You're not a bad shot! *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' I was defending Karachev from the chimera sixteen years before the Americans "liberated" me. I would not be here if I was a bad shot. Hale and Malikov board the elevator, which descends. Hale turns to face Malikov. *'Nathan Hale:' So... why did he leave you alive back there? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' I believe letting me live is a form of revenge. He wants his creator to witness the ultimate Chimeran victory. *'Nathan Hale:' (confused) His creator... *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' During Project Abraham I took genetic material from the Pure Chimera you saw here. I infused it into two of the human subjects. The first was a man you knew, Private Jordan Shepherd. The man you now call Daedalus. *'Nathan Hale:' ...and the second? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' (sadly and solemn) I believe you already know, Nathan. The elevator reaches the bottom. Hale and Malikov exit onto a rope bridge overlooking an open chamber containing an electrical generator. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' There is another elevator not far- Wait! Do not move! It has found us. Below them, the Swarm enters the chamber and circles near the generator. *'Nathan Hale:' What is it? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Neuroptera Spiculus. An evolved cousin of the species that infected two continents. It attacks in a single, unyielding swarm. Do you see that? The swarm will not go near the generator... Either it does not like electricity... or it is trying to make us think it does not. *'Nathan Hale:' Only one way to find out. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Yes. May God be with us. Hale and Malikov leap from the bridge into the electrical field surrounding the generator. The Swarm cannot reach them. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' It is working. We are safe in here. *'Nathan Hale:' So... now what? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Now we...Err. y- Yes, ah. That is a good question. If Hale leaves the generator with Swarms nearby. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Nathan, get BACK!! After futilely trying to get into the generator, the Swarm retreats, vanishing down a tunnel to the right. Hale and Malikov cautiously exit the generator. *'Nathan Hale:' The swarm's moving away. Think it's a trap? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' No... I think it is giving up, at least for now. Come, this way! Hale and Malikov turn left into a corridor and then right, entering an large chamber with another generator. Malikov begins to fiddle with the generator's controls. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' It appears the generators are controlled by weight-activated inductor switches mounted into the flooring. generator activates. Hale and Malikov step inside. A bridge, allowing access to an exit on the far side of the chamber, extends Look, the bridge is extending! Divia! (russian translation come on давай)This is our way out. Hale and Malikov make for the bridge, but as they cross it, behind the door, they can see the Swarm approaching. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' The swarm is coming! The Swarm tries to get through the door, but is unable to. *'Nathan Hale:' It's alright, the door's holding it back! *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' They're trying to let in the swarm! *'Nathan Hale:' Fall back! Get back to the generator! if the player delays *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Divia! (russian translation come on давай) On the other side of the door, however, a Ravager works the door controls, opening it. Hale shoots the Ravager dead, but the damage is already done; the Swarm has entered the chamber. Hale and Malikov run for their lives, narrowly getting back to the safety of the generator. The Swarm circles and tries to get through the electrical field around the generator, without success. *'Nathan Hale:' We've got to move, Doctor if the player delays *'Nathan Hale:' We've got to move Doct *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' The Swarm itself is quite cunning. It knows we are trapped here. It will wait until we come down to its level. *'Nathan Hale:' Then let's go. Waiting for the Swarm to turn away, Hale and Malikov run for the bridge and the door across it. The Swarm gives chase but Hale and Malikov get inside in the nick of time. The door closes, locking out the Swarm. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' It is going away. I believe these generators may hold the answer to defeating it. Come, we must hurry. Hale and Malikov make for another door, which is locked. Malikov quickly works on the door controls. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Each of these doors is opened with a unique eleven symbol combination. I discovered a subtle series of patterns governing the combinations. Once I learned to master those patterns... I was able to control the tower itself. door unlocks and Hale and Malikov step through. They are in a large open chamber with two caves on the far wall and a door out to their right. Suddenly, two squads of Hybrids emerge from the caves and attack. *'Nathan Hale:' It's a trap! Get ready to shoot! *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' I cannot hold them off! Hale and Malikov swiftly start shooting at the hybrids. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Behind you! Only two left! After they taking out most of the attacking Chimera. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Ravagers! Two Ravagers emerge from the cave to join the fight, ''but Hale quickly takes them out. Soon, the Chimera are all dead. Hale and Malikov make for the exit door.'' *'''Dr. Fyodor Malikov: Thank you, Nathan. I thought that was surely the end for me. I hope I live to return the favor. The exit door is locked; Malikov gets to work on the door code. *'Nathan Hale:' Is there any way to shut this tower down? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' No. Once it becomes active the controls are dead. They are not meant to be turned off. *'Nathan Hale:' (realizing) So that's why you need to get to Chicago! *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Precisely. The Chicago tower is in gray territory. It would be utter lunacy to go there...which is why he will not be expecting us! Hale and Malikov make for the elevator to the surface, but the Swarm reappears and surrounds the elevator. It is behind a sealed door, so the Swarm cannot reach them, but neither can they get to the elevator *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' There it is. That elevator leads to the surface. The Swarm is not going to give up this time. It knows we are trapped. There is no other way out. We must look for a way to kill it. and Malikov turn right from the elevator and enter an open cave; they are overlooking the three generators they just passed. Malikov moves to a nearby control pad Nathan, I have an idea. I believe I can control those three generators from here. *'Nathan Hale:' So I just lure the Swarm into an inactive generator? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Yes... but you will have to let it get very close. worried If the electricity does not have the expected effect... *'Nathan Hale:' It's a necessary risk. Hale boards an elevator that takes him down to the ground level. He clambers over several power conduits to reach the first generator and picks up an MP-47 Pulse Cannon and moves into the generator. As he does, the Swarm apppears. '' *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov Radio:' Nathan! the Swarm knows where you are! Get to the first generator, quickly! ''If Hale can't lure the Swarm into one of the generator. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' You have to lure the swarm into the generator field. Hale lures the Swarm into the first generator; once it is inside, Malikov turns on the electricity, trapping it inside. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov Radio:' Well done, Nathan. USE THE CANNON! blasts the Swarm with the Pulse Cannon, shorting out the generator and temporarily disabling the Swarm Excellent work, Nathan. The generator is overloaded. Run to the next one while the Swarm is incapacitated! Hale runs to the second generator, if he scared. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Nathan, we must lure the swarm into the field! Step off the plate. I will keep watch. You must trust me! Repeats the process, luring the Swarm inside. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Good. You are in position. Remember, once the swarm is stunned you must get to the next generator! Again, Hale blasting it once it is confined by the electricity.' *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov Radio:' Well done, Nathan! ''Swarm recovers Run, Nathan! It's right behind you! reaches the third generator Let us hope this is the last time! Hale lures the Swarm into the generator and blasts it once again. This time, the electricity kills the Swarm, fatally electrocuting the insect creatures that comprise it *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov Radio:' You did it, Nathan! It is destroyed! Come, we must get to the surface at once. Malikov uses the controls to extend the bridge near the third generator, which brings Hale back up to his level. Once Hale has rejoined Malikov, the pair make for the elevator and board, the elevator ascend. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' We can waste no time! If he succeeds in activating the other towers it will be impossible to stop the transformation. *'Nathan Hale:' confused Transformation? *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' These towers are tens of millions of years old, Nathan. Their architects long extinct, and their purpose unfulfilled. By creating Daedalus I unwittingly began a horrific chain of events. A chain that leads us to the same cataclysmic end our world once avoided. The Chimera have not yet hurt us beyond our power to recover. But if Daedalus is not stopped... we will meet a fate that will never be undone. *'Nathan Hale:' This is Echo-One requesting immediate extraction. *'Haymaker One:' Copy that, Echo-One. Sentinel team is standing by to extract you. ETA, ninety seconds. The elevator reaches the surface. Hale and Malikov disembark; they are now outside Station Genesis; the tower can be seen in the distance. A VTOL is approaching a nearby landing zone. *'Haymaker One:' Echo-One, this is Haymaker. I'm moving into the LZ now and... Holy shit! [Titan appear and start shooting at the VTOL] Pull back! Pull back! We're taking Titan fire! VTOL is hit I'm hit! I'm hit! Going down, I repeat, going down! Stand clear! The VTOL crashlands and explodes in a nearby clearing, killing everone aboard. Hale and Malikov come under attack from the Titans that shot it down. *'Nathan Hale:' Warner, come in. LZ is hot! We lost Haymaker to Titan fire! *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Understood. Capelli, how we looking on the gatling gun? *'Joseph Capelli Radio:' I'm ready. Just point me in the right direction. *'Nathan Hale:' Negative, keep your distance. We can't risk taking the VTOL into a hot zone. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' Copy that. Capelli, stay on the cannon in case the Lieutenant comes to his senses. Hale and Malikov starts firing on the Titan. Second Titan appears and joins the fight. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' There's a another Titan! After dispatch two Titans. *'Natan Hale:' Titan's down. Pack of Leapers emerge from the nearby cave. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Leapers! Once the Chimera forces are defeated, Hale and Malikov head towards a landing platform to the north. The VTOL carrying the rest of Echo Team approaches to land. *'Benjamin Warner Radio:' LZ is secure. Coming in for a landing. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Nathan, come - the landing zone is that way. *'Daedalus telepathically:' This matter is beyond your domain. You are squirming larvae refusing to evolve. Cease this fruitless resistance and awaken. *'Dr. Fyodor Malikov:' Come, we must take you to an inhibitor station immediately. Your condition will only deteriorate without proper treatment. *'Nathan Hale:' First we shut down the Chicago tower. Category:Resistance 2 Transcripts